1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,201 discloses a connector with a first housing with a tubular hood and a second housing that can be fit in the hood of the first housing. A terminal fitting and a retainer are mounted on the second housing. The retainer is movable between a temporary locking position and a main locking position. The terminal fitting can be inserted into the second housing and removed therefrom when the retainer is in the temporary locking position. However, the terminal fitting is prevented from being removed from the second housing when the retainer is in the main locking position. A projection is formed on the retainer and interferes with the opening edge of the hood when the retainer is at the temporary locking position. Thus, the second housing cannot fit in the hood, thereby indicating that the retainer is in a partly inserted state.
A predetermined clearance is provided between the inner surface of the hood and the outer surface of the second housing when the second housing is fit in the first housing to prevent excessively large fit-in resistance between the housings. However, the clearance allows the second housing to move freely in the hood. Thus even when the retainer is in the half-inserted state, there is a possibility that the projection enters the hood and hence there is a fear that the second housing is fit forcibly in the hood.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation and it is an object of the invention to detect with certainty that a retainer is in a half-inserted state.